


Kiss the Past

by VampGhoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Exes, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Regret, Secret Children, Song: Kiss The Go Goat, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGhoulette/pseuds/VampGhoulette
Summary: Sister relives a painful moment from her past.





	Kiss the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the latest Ghost Chapter.
> 
> I wanted to put Sister in a vulnerable situation since she's usually so stoic.

Sister Imperator walked out of Nihil's office with confidence, head held high and her stride graceful and even. The further she got from the office the more she withered. She just had to relive a past that she thought was done and gone. She remembered the day clearly.

*Flashback* That night was the first night she had seen him in awhile while he was touring. She watched from the balcony and he knew she was there. He kept slipping her glances through the entire set until "Kiss the Go Goat" then he focused on some groupie in front of him. She was hoping the rumors were false. She kept hoping the rumors were false. She prayed to the dark lord during the song with one hand splayed on her still barely pregnant belly. She became angry the longer he stared at that woman and took it out on the woman beside her with the lit cigarette. 

The end of the song played and her world dropped out from under her as he kissed the woman who perfectly matched the description a ghoul had given her of the woman. This woman had been following the band on tour and Nihil was fucking her. 

Sister quickly turned on her heel and made the decision that from that day forward she would remain to aid him in running the church but as nothing more than a clerical aid. That is what she did and he was damn lucky she stuck around. She hid the baby from him and he now had no clue who the frontman of the band really was now. It was unfortunate but she didn't trust him with a fourth when he could hardly be responsible for three. *End Flashback*

She was stuck in the memories as she walked and withered until she got to her office door. Once there she locked the door behind her before resting her forehead on it and allowed the tears to fall. It still hurt 50 years later. 50 years later she still loved him but couldn't allow herself to be in love with him.

She hit the door with her fist and let out an anguished wail before turning herself and allowing herself to slide down the door to a seated position as the tears flower in earnest. She sat there sobbing; crying for the love she lost, crying for the father her youngest never had, crying for the memories she had long since cast aside. 

She remained there for sometime letting herself cry the pain away.

******

Nihil slowly shuffled down the corridor towards the remaining clerical offices. He was on his way to Copia's to drop off the music for his two hits. If Sister wouldn't let him perform them then maybe this "amazing" Cardinal could.

He paused. Was someone crying? He continued on until he reached Sister's door. 

He glanced at the door before continuing to shuffle forward towards his destination. She would never know how sorry he was, how much he missed her and still loved her and he knew nothing he did would fix that. So he did nothing.

Reaching his destination, he knocked, the sound of her tears while muffled still in his mind where they would remain for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Bored while on maternity leave. This is what came of the boredom.


End file.
